Hinata's Journey
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Majic. Power. Deceit. Innocent little Hinata is caught in this dark world with no where to go. Fortune smiled apon her, for a powerful Mage's Dragon took a shine to her. Now on a search for the Mage's brother, how will she fair growing up in this world?
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: I havent updated in awhile... But oh well. Heres a new story to read.

Do not own Naruto.

xXxxxxxXX

The fire ate the town hungrily. Flames licked at the midnight sky, the smoke blotting out the stars.

A lone man stood on top a burning building, watching the swarming people below. There was no remorse for them, not even the slightest. After all, they were corrupt and dirty. Humans didn't deserve to live. They were ruthless, using and selling innocent people like animals. There was no respect for life.

Thus was why he felt nothing for the puny people as the fire ate their home away. With little emotion, he raised his hand to the night sky.

Roar! A large dragon swooped from the stars, his black scales glinting red from the fire. Fire spewd from his mouth in spires, lighting the town up further with his powerful flames.

He watched the chaos.

A girl caught his eye, she was ridiculously small. Her hair was unnaturally deep purple, signifying she was no normal human. His blood boiled in his veins at the sight of the collar on her neck, the human pulling her along with no regard to her well being.

The small girl fell, his hand twitched. A growl erupted from his throat when the lady started dragging her along harshly. The small child mage was gripping at the neck collar as it choked her, she was trying her best to keep up to the lady, her thin legs wobbly. It was pittyfull.

After a final tug on the collar, the lady seemed to give up. She let go of the leading chain and gave a last glance at the child. Then she ran, leaving the child in the flames.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he watched her sit there, useless. Why didnt she run? She was free now. But instead she stared blankly at the flurry of people.

Then she raised her head to look directly at him, her pure white eyes staring right at him.

The dragon that was under his control seamed to go on a rampage, breaking from his will. In an instant the large dragon swooped down too In front of the girl, his large frame towering infront of her. The girl stared up at the dragon, no fear of the large beast.

A small smile lifted his lips. She seamed... Intresting.

XxXxXxxXxX

The dragons mightly body didnt cause her any fear. Nor did its large sharp teath. It was no more than she was use to. Fear was no longer an emotion in her mind.

Tilting her head, she stared into the dragons crimson eyes. The bloody colour was fascinating, the century's of knowledge flowing freely in the liquid depths.

With a small frail hand, she reached up. It was much like the wolf she befriended awhile ago, wild yet kind. She could feel its love and hate from its ancient heart. A small kind smile lifted her lips at the towering dragon.

Then, its large head lowered in-front of her, it's forehead pressing against her small hand. Who blinked, her jaw dropping as the connection formed.

It was much like everything else she touched, she could see all its experiences in its life. Her eyes were special, they were able to see miles around her, and even see emotions. When she touched something, she could feel it, be it, connect with it.

"Hinata..." The deep growl of the dragon saying her name made her smile. She nodded, her head bouncing up and down. He moved so his back was open to her, the dark scales glinting in the light. "Come with us, child." The dragons smooth hurr was comforting. It was ancient, just like the wolves. She tilted her head, her eyes locking with the dragons. "He will find you again, he knows your sent." She nodded.

"Come." She nodded her head blankly. Weakly, she pulled her small frail body onto the dragons large back. It's large wings opend, the wind parting around them as the dragon shot into the sky. A small giggle came from her lips, the air parting around them thrilling her. The wind was so soft in the sky, much unlike on the ground.

"I see you picked up a child, Seph." Hinata's advanced eyes could see the male standing on the dragons back, directly in between the wings. His long hair whipped around his face, making him look dark and alluring. She smiled brightly, seeing his strange red-eyes. Those were the exact same eyes as her roommate that got sold three weeks ago. "Sasuke." She attempted to get up, but the wind wouldn't allow her. The wind wouldn't even let her look behind her, it kept her head plastered to the dragons scales.

The mans eyes narrowed, his lips turning downward. He stalked up to her and sat down behind her, then pulled her small body onto his lap. She stared up at him wide eyes, her frail body not allowing her to move like him.

Now that he was closer she could see the different face features. Her eyes were good at distances, but not for details. His face was older, his eyes more knowing. They both had the same pale skin and crimson eyes.

"How do you know my brother?" Hinata stared up at him blankly. Brother... Sasuke often went on about how his older brother would save him. "Tell me, how do you know him." Itachi shook her shoulders harshly, making her blink. She smiled up at him, her mouth opening to speak.

Suddenly the dragon took a downward dive, making her stomach drop. With a brief pause, she clutched onto the Sasuke-look-alikes chest. It was common sense, to hold onto something when your dropping.

With a loud thump, the dragon landed on the ground. "Itachi." Its head whipped around. "Stop threatening her. The girl does not know how to feel fear."

The man holding her suddenly pushed her off the dragon. She landed on the ground with a loud thump. Pain struck her side, her arm going numb.

"Itachi!" The dragons loud growl made her open her eyes to see what was going on. The man stood above her, his eyes like burning fire, while the dragon was stuck in a flaming cage of black fire. The dragon paced back and forth, looking extremely nervous.

The man suddenly gripped her hair, making her wince. He pulled her up by her hair, making her squeak at the sharp tingles in her scalp.

"Tell me, how do you know my brother." His deep voice vibrated threw her body, making her squirm.

"Sasuke... Was my roommate... before he was sold..." She stared into the mans eyes, sensing the passion and power from deep within him. "You... Are looking for him... I can feel your... Desperate need to find him..." The mans eyes widened a fraction.

"How do you know this?" He tightened his grip on her hair, making her flinch at the sharp tingles. With great determination, she kept staring at him.

"I can see more than my eyes let on..."

The man paused, he seamed to be in deep thought. Hinata wanted to reach out and touch him so bad, to feel his soul link with hers... But she knew better than that. People hated being red. They hated when they get put out on a platter for her. She learned that from Sasuke.

"Your useless..." He dropped her, her frail body crumpling to the ground.

With great effort, she pulled herself up with her good arm.

"I want to find Sasuke too... Take me with you." The mans eyes locked on her yet again. She stared at him hard, mustering up all the power she could. She liked Sasuke, he was a kind soul. To meet him again... She would treasure it.

"No."

"I can be useful! I will do anything." She felt the odd need to see the raven haired body again. Not because of affection, but for curiosity. Family... She wanted to see their reunion.

"No."

Itachi stared down at her hard.

"Sasuke was my first human friend... I want to see him happy..." Her head lolled, her vision going black at the edges. "To see... Bonds..." The black ate her vision, her body going limp.

XxXxXxXxXxx

"Shes a determined little thing..." Itachi said as he looked over to Seph, the dragon seamed to be pouting. The fire cage disipatated, letting Seph spread his large wings.

"Yes, so lets take her with us." The dragon hurred. Itachi glowered.

"Shes a tough little one... If you train her, she could be powerful one day." The dragon nudged her small body with his nuzzle. "She also has the only lead on your brother that we've found in years..."

There was a long pause.

"Fine.." Itachi closed his eyes, his face blank. "But if she dies, she dies."

XxXxxxxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: And the beginning of a new journey :D


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee-Vallen: Well... I hope you like.

Do not own Naruto.

XxXXXxXXXx

Hinata awoke to the pleasant chirp of birds, the sun warm on her face. She opened her eyes to smile at the beautiful greenery around her. The trees were tall, the grass wild and unkept. It was peaceful to be in such a natural place.

Behind her, she seen Itachi leaning against a tall tree. His red eyes were dark in thought.

"Is... Something bothering you...?" She twisted around to face him. She didn't need to turn to see him, but it made people more comfortable when she did. Imedetly his gaze sharpened, his moment of thought gone. She tilted her head, sensing his unease. "Im sorry..." She smiled shyly, trying to get him to loosen up. Itachi stayed still as as statue.

With wobbly legs she stood, her muscles threatening to give out on her any moment. Her body was weak from malnutrition.

Itachi seemed to notice this, because he stood and stalked over to her. She looked up at him, her jaw dropping at his hight. He was even taller than she thought, she only came up to his stomach.

"Sit." His face was emotionless, but Hinata could see the worry. Obediently, she sat. Itachi sat down infront of her awkwardly, but swiftly. Hinata observed him quietly. Itachi seamed to be a man of few words, it made her smile. He was a lot like Sasuke.

Itachi reached into a leather pouch that rested on his hip. Hinata stared when his hand came out with dried meat.

The smell of the meat made her mouth water. Blinking, she looked away. She didn't want to seem like a beggar.

"Eat." She shook her head, a blush on her cheeks. "Eat." He prompt her again, nudging the dried meat closer to her. She lowered her head in refusal, the blush growing. Despite her starving body, she didn't want to take his food. In her eyes, food was scarce. Each and every scrap was to be cherish.

Hinata bit her lip when she seen a brief flash of frustration cross Itachi's stoic face. She didn't want to make him angry, he was o kind for that. Carefully, as if testing himself- he reached out and gripped her chin. Hinata froze, not knowing how to react. Warily she watched Itachi's face for any sign of aggression, but their was nothing. As if she was glass he prodded her lips with a small piece of dried meat. Hinata blinked, her mouth opening in reply. Itachi shoved the little piece in and motioned for her to chew. She did as he said, chewing the meat slowly. Her stomach growled loudly, begging for more. Blushing, she looked to the side. Her damn body was betraying her.

They sat there like that for awhile, Itachi ripping off small pieces of dried meat and feeding it to her. Hinata couldn't help but think of Sasuke, both brothers seam to have a kind streak. Sasuke also shared food with her when she was his roommate.

Slowly, strength started to fill her limbs again.

"You need to take better care of your body." Itachi stood, motioning for her to follow. She got to her feet, still a bit wobbly. She staggered, catching herself on his pant leg.

Quickly, she backed up and looked up at him. Not even brief anger crossed his features. Hinata couldn't help but be confused. She felt so little emotion from him, like there was nothing there at all. It was interesting, but nerve raking as well. She was so use to people being angry with her, or disgusted.

"Hn." Itachi started walking, not waiting for her to follow. Hinata ran to catch up to him, her body aching in-protest. Her body was still weak. Withen moments she found herself out of breath and tired.

Itachi sighed.

He stopped. So she stopped to, her breath ragged. Itachi knelt down beside her, making her eyes widen. His back was to her, his head turned so one single red eye could watch her. "Get on." His voice was a monotone.

She stared at him for a moment, processing. His slight frustration made her tilt her head; it wasn't at her. She could tell that much. Perhaps it was at their slow pace. It did seam like he was walking slower for her.

Obediently, she climbed on.

"Thank-" She was cut off by his sharp voice.

"Do not think I'll be this kind again." His words sounded rude, but she could tell he was just being strict. She smiled brightly. It was a sign. He was allowing her to stay by his side for now.

"Thank you..." She rested her head in-between his shoulder blades.

XxXxxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Itachi and Hinata! I cant wait for Hinata to grow up ;D Or... Perhaps, reveal her age? Hint hint?


End file.
